L'Illusionniste
by Yoru-Yukiko
Summary: La légende prend forme et dans l'ombre, la menace gronde. Il va bientôt prendre sa vengeance. Pas Sauron, mais quelque chose de bien pire. Un créature ayant juré la perte du monde. prologue et chapitre 1 publié! venez lire, c'est ma 1ere fic sur LOTR!


Déclamé: Bien entendu aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Dommage u_u

Couple: Aragorn/OC - Boromir/Faramir - Eomer/Legolas et Elrond/Glorfindel (si j'arrive à caser tout le monde!)

Résumé: Et si Sauron n'était pas le dernier? Et s'il n'était pas le pire ? Oui, si l'ancienne légende prenait forme, annonciatrice de la fin de toutes races…

Commentaires divers: Je fais cette fic sur un coup de tête, pour le moment elle me tient à cœur, j'ignore si je la terminerai, vu que je suis très prise et que j'écris beaucoup sur d'autres sites. Indulgence sur les fautes qui vont se glisser dans la fic XD Je ne suis pas une très grande connaisseuse du seigneur des anneaux, et je prendrais donc certaines libertés pour que cela soit plus facile. Mis à part cela, je tient à prévenir que je suis une grande fane de yaoi (relation entre homme pour ceux qui l'ignorent) et que donc vous risquez de ne trouver que ça ou presque. Arwen n'apparaitra pas, ou presque pas. (je la déteste la pauvre XD) Bon et maintenant j'envoie le tout! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

Durant la guerre de l'anneau, l'histoire ne retiendra que le nombre de neuf. Neuf compagnons qui formèrent la communauté de l'anneau et qui auraient pour but unique de le détruire. Neuf compagnons qui jurèrent de mettre leur vie en péril pour mener cette mission à bien. "Si par ma vie ou ma mort je puis vous aider, je le ferais." Si tous ne l'avait pas dit, au moins, ils le pensaient. Seulement voilà, l'histoire a été faussée, réécrite par le monde des hommes, par le monde lui-même qui ne désirait nullement se souvenir de Lui. Car oui, la communauté comportait un autre camarade. Un jeune homme connu d'Elrond et recommandé par lui. Un homme qui se joignit à eux et les aida dans leur périple. Sans avoir jamais juré de protéger Frodon et de mettre sa vie en jeu pour détruire l'anneau. La seule promesse qu'il fit, était d'être aux côtés du descendant d'Isildur pour le mener droit vers son destin. Là était son seul objectif. Jamais cet homme élut de l'Elfe n'avait témoigné la moindre pitié pour ce qui arrivait au Hobbit, jamais cet homme n'avait fait quoi que se soit pour montrer son allégeance aux peuples libres. Personne ne savait d'où il venait ni qui il était réellement. Personne ne connaissait son véritable nom, ni même ce dont il était réellement capable. Mais ils ne posaient pas de questions car sa présence réconfortait dans les moments les plus durs. Il possédait cette aura qui réchauffait, cette puissance à l'état brute qui rassurait. Car il était puissant, tant au niveau de la force physique que mentale. Et il maîtrisait la magie, même s'il refusait de l'utiliser.

Ce compagnon n'ayant fait aucune allégeance disparu du jour au lendemain, ne laissant aucun mot, aucune parole, juste des interrogations qui se muèrent rapidement en suppositions et en rumeurs. Il les avait trahit passant ainsi du côté de l'Ennemi. Il fut là, à la bataille du gouffre de Helm, du côté des forces de Saroumane. Mais durant le combat, il retourna à nouveau sa veste, tant et si bien que peu pouvaient deviner s'il était du côté du bien ou du mal. Seuls quelques rares élus connaissaient la vérité, et il leur fit promettre de ne jamais la divulguer, même sous la torture, même s'il était en danger de mort. En fait, cet homme était sans doute très courageux, car il fit ce qu'aucun autre ne pouvait faire. Il se fit espion. S'infiltrant en Mordor et en Isengard pour récolter des informations et les livrer à ses amis. Car au-delà du devoir qu'il avait et qui consistait à sauver le monde, il aimait une personne, et il refusait catégoriquement de la voir périr sous les coups de l'Ennemi. Il l'aimait à la folie et lors de la dernière bataille, mourut pour la protéger. Mais chacun pensait qu'il faisait véritablement partie du mauvais camp, et fut donc brûlé avec les orcs et autres créatures puantes. Sans cérémonie, sans hommage, son corps fut condamné à s'embraser avec les autres. Et son secret fut emporté dans sa tombe. Sa mort déchira le cœur de ceux qui savaient. Ils étaient trois à savoir, et ils ne divulguèrent jamais la vérité, conformément aux volontés du défunt.

Cet homme se nommait Edenwald, prononcé Edennvald.

**A~Y~A**

**Le commencement**

Il faisait nuit noir en ce mois pluvieux d'octobre, aucune étoiles n'étaient visibles, cachées par les nuages, comme si le temps lui-même désirait prévenir les personnes qu'il ne fallait pas mettre le nez dehors, que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre. Cela faisait une semaine, une maudite semaine que les gouttes tombaient drues sans s'arrêter. Sept jours que le soleil n'avait plus paru, plombant de ce fait, le moral des habitants de tous villages. On se demandait bien quel était ce nouveau phénomène, et tous avaient encore le souvenir de la dernière guerre, ou le soleil avait également disparu. Depuis cette époque, chaque fois qu'il disparaissait, les cœurs s'alourdissaient. Et aujourd'hui était plus propice que les autres car tous avaient eut vent des massacres qui avaient eut lieu dès la tombée de la nuit. Les orcs revenaient et détruisaient tout sur leur passage, semblant obéir à la volonté d'une autre personne. Car oui, il était évident qu'ils n'agissaient pas seuls. Ils étaient bien trop ordonnés, bien trop promptes à réagir pour qu'ils ne soient pas aidés par une force extérieure. Et l'ambiance déclinait, des armées se recréaient pour les chasser mais rares étaient celles qui revenaient. Dans l'ombre, une menace grandissait. Mais aucune mesure de couvre feu n'avait été instauré. Mais malgré cette absence, il était tout de même étonnant de voir une personne entrer à Bree sous cette pluie battante, une personne seule qui plus est. Une personne à la silhouette grande et svelte, aussi silencieuse et gracieuse que les elfes, mais qui en imposait bien plus, comme si cette personne avait vu bien plus d'horreurs que toute autre. Son corps était caché par une grande cape sombre et son visage était également dissimulé sous un capuchon profond. Nul ne pouvait deviner à quoi il ressemblait.

Cet être semblait savoir où il allait, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici alors que personne ne se souvenait de l'avoir vu dans la région. Mais tous s'accordaient sur le fait qu'il était un Rôdeur. Il en avait l'allure tout du moins. Bottes salies par les jours de marche, cape trouée à de multiples endroits, sans compter l'épée qui battait son flanc. Et cet étrange personnage s'arrêta devant un établissement en particulier où s'élevaient des voix et plusieurs rires facilités par l'alcool. Une auberge. Et pas n'importe laquelle, c'était celle du « _Poney Fringant_ ». Un bâtiment aujourd'hui fort connu puisque cinq ans auparavant, le porteur de l'anneau s'était rendu ici même. Et en ce jour, un voyageur tout aussi étrange que ce Hobbit se tenait devant l'entrée, semblant répéter les mêmes gestes. Il regarda l'enseigne et sembla longuement hésiter à entrer. Quelques convives le saluèrent et l'invitèrent à passer la porte. Ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il comprit que ce qu'il cherchait véritablement ce trouvait là. Immédiatement un homme en surpoids mais semblant aussi aimable qu'un lapin vint à sa rencontre, lui demandant ce qu'il désirait. Et l'autre répondit dans un souffle à peine audible dans le bruit ambiant :

- Une table et votre alcool le plus fort. Et si possible, un lit pour la nuit.

- Je vous prépare cela ! Mais puis-je connaître votre nom, Monseigneur ? Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais les voyageurs se font rares dans les temps qui courent.

- Et bien appelez moi L'Illusionniste. C'est ainsi que l'on me nomme.

- Faites-vous de la magie ? Elle n'est guère appréciée par ici, voyez vous…

- Je vous rassure Monsieur Poiredebeurré, nulle magie ne sera faite sous votre toit en cette nuit.

- Fort bien ! Je dois vous laisser à présent, le travail m'attend. Prenez place je vous prie !

La conversation ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, et voilà déjà les deux protagonistes qui s'en allaient. L'Illusionniste vint prendre place sur une chaise dans un coin reculé comme désireux de trouver le calme dans un endroit si bruyant. Mais cela ne semblait même pas le perturber. Quelques regards curieux étaient jetés sur lui, mais il n'y répondait point. Tout comme il ne faisait rien pour que cela cesse. Il aurait peut-être dû se débarrasser de sa cape trempée ou au moins enlever son capuchon, mais non. Son regard glissa à une table en particulier, une table remplie de plusieurs personnes bien différentes les unes des autres. Et c'était pour eux qu'il était ici. Il devait leur délivrer un message. Et tenter de les approcher. C'était sa mission, ce pourquoi il avait parcouru la moitié du monde en un temps record avec un minimum de vivres. Par contre, il ne voyait pas comment faire pour les approcher. Un groupe si grand, qui était sans doute méfiant… Il ne pouvait venir près d'eux sans qu'ils ne se posent des questions légitimes ! Un soupire discret passa ses lèvres tandis qu'un des hommes de ladite table ne relève la tête et ne croise son regard. Leurs yeux restèrent un instant accrochés avant de se détourner. Le premier contact avait été établi. C'était une première chose. Un sourire satisfait et calculateur orna un court instant les lèvres de l'Illusionniste avant qu'il ne reprenne sa parfaite indifférence. Mais soudain une voix forte s'éleva dans l'auberge, dominant toutes les autres :

- Le nouveau ! Une histoire !

Et bien… C'était charmant de se faire appeler de la sorte. Il nia avec superbe cette demande et se concentra sur la chope qu'on venait de lui apporter. Il bu la moitié d'une traite sous les applaudissements de plusieurs convives. Et plusieurs reprirent en chœur :

- Une chanson, maître voyageur !

Et là il se dit que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Il pourrait aisément attirer l'attention du groupe sur lui en chantant ou en comptant un récit. Il termina sa grande chope et se leva avec grâce. Il hésita un instant et décida qu'il était temps de dévoiler son visage. Et il défit son manteau trempé et le déposa sur un siège sous le regard ébahit de nombreux clients. L'Illusionniste était… Etrange, mais pas désagréable à regarder. En fait, il était très banal dans son visage, mais quelque chose brillait dans ses traits et le rendait unique et attirant. Une chimère qui semblait se loger dans chacun des ses plis. Il possédait de courts cheveux châtain et des yeux noisettes dont des éclats dorés brisaient la monotonie. Et un sourire indéchiffrable étirait ses lèvres humides. Il leva une main et immédiatement le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Il avait l'attention de tous. Il ne fit aucun discourt comme si cela lui semblait tout à fait inutile. Le silence s'éternisa et puisqu'il ne semblait pas désirer commencer son spectacle, quelques personnes recommencèrent à parler voire même à se moquer. Mais ils se turent bien rapidement, dès que les premières notes s'élevèrent. Claires et simplement magnifiques. Sa voix avait la même magnificence que celle du Beau Peuple. D'ailleurs cet en cette langue qu'il chanta. Ou plutôt dans un elfique ancien mais pas moins beau. Personne ne comprenait mais tous se laissaient emporter par la beauté du chant. Et lorsque ça voix mourut annonçant ainsi la fin de la mélodie, un silence flotta avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ne retentisse. Il leva une nouvelle fois la main et le silence reprit son droit.

- Vous devez vous demandez ce que ce chant raconte. C'est en fait une triste histoire d'un amour interdit. Un être rejeté par les siens qui tombe éperdument amoureux d'un mortel. Un amour à sens unique qui le détruira et le mènera à la folie. C'est un ancien compte, une légende à moitié oubliée.

- Ceci est la première version. Aujourd'hui elle est connue sous une autre mélodie et les paroles ont bien changé. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent restituer ce chant dans sa forme véritable. Êtes-vous un Élu?

L'illusionniste darda son regard sur celui qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Nul autre qu'un elfe. Avec la grâce qui allait avec sans oublier cette beauté universelle. Le conteur haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, et sans paraître plus affecté que cela par l'être éternel, il répondit avec une pointe de défit:

- Et vous Messire Elfe ? Faut-il vraiment faire partie de votre race pour avoir connaissance des belles choses?

- Certes, non ! Mais ce chant est jalousement gardé par les elfes, surtout lorsque l'on sait que la version originale est en réalité une prophétie !

- Alors veillez à recevoir mes plus plates excuses si d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vous aurais froissé.

- Cet Elfe est impétueux et surtout curieux, il est intrigué par ce que vous représentez, comme nous tous d'ailleurs! Venez donc prendre une nouvelle chope en notre compagnie!

Son regard se tourna vers la nouvelle voix, plus bourrue, bien moins agréable à l'oreille. Pas de doute, c'était un nain.

- Maître nain, je doute que ma présence soit réellement désirée. Je préfère me retirer avant de créer le moindre problème.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ses paroles. Alors que le reste de la salle avait reprit leurs discutions, la tablée elle, regardait l'étrange personnage. Disons que tout en lui était stupéfiant, et le fait qu'il ait refusé l'invitation l'était encore plus. Pour être clair, rares étaient les humains qui refusaient de s'asseoir à côté d'un nain, d'un elfe et de Hobbit. Les hommes humains ne rentraient pas en compte. Tous le regardaient, essayant de savoir, de déchiffrer ses pensées. Puis l'un des occupants se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il baissa la tête en guise de salut et l'Illusionniste sembla soudainement prendre conscience de la présence de cet humain. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et sembla très mal à l'aise. Son regard dériva vers le sol, et tous eurent l'impression qu'il désirait ardemment s'enfuir ou se cacher, au choix. Rien qu'à la présence de leur ami, le jeune homme semblait se liquéfier sur place, fondre à vue d'œil, écrasé par quelque chose d'invisible, un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules. Chose bien ahurissante lorsqu'on pouvait imaginer le charisme déjà grand de ce conteur. Un petit moment passa avant qu'il ne daigne faire une légère courbette.

- Venez très cher, votre présence nous réjouira tous, soyez en certain.

Et les paroles prononcées, il tendit la main vers la table, et l'Illusionniste hésita encore. Il semblait vraiment se débattre avec lui-même, mais finalement il prit une chaise et s'assit là où on lui avait fait de la place. C'est-à-dire entre l'elfe et celui qui l'avait convaincu. Et bizarrement l'atmosphère venait brusquement de s'alourdir.

- D'où venez vous ...? demanda une nouvelle personne pour briser le silence.

- L'Illusionniste. Mais appelez moi, Abel. Je voyage depuis longtemps, depuis des contrées éloignées et peuplées d'être hargneux et mauvais. Je suis passé près de Minas Ithil pour aller aux informations. J'avais eu vent de complots, de rumeurs. La tour de la lune n'est, semblerait-il, plus inhabitée. J'ignore encore ce qui se cache là-bas mais j'espère que les Nasgules ne sont pas revenus.

- Ils ont été détruits lors de la chute du Seigneur Noir. La tour de la Sorcellerie ne peut être à nouveau habitée.

- Seigneur, je vous dis simplement d'où je viens et ce que j'ai vu. Mais puis-je connaître vos noms?

Et il présenta tout le monde de droite à gauche. Aragorn, Faramir, Merry et Pippin, Gimli, Eomer et enfin Legolas. Après ce rapide tour d'horizon, chacun se présenta plus largement, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails.

- Je ne pensais pas me trouver en compagnie de si grands héros.

- Nous ne sommes guère là pour profiter d'un quelconque honneur. Nous sommes fiers de ce que nous avons fait, mais n'avons guère l'envie d'être mis sur un piédestal, au risque de nous retrouver loin des autres.

Abel inclina la tête, très légèrement, respectueux et approuvant les humbles paroles, les appréciant à leur juste valeur.

- Ces paroles vous honorent, dit-il calmement.

Il fixa un instant l'objet de ses préoccupations et, lorsque son regard croisa le sien, détourna son attention vers l'elfe qui, depuis le début de la conversation, n'avait cessé de le quitter des yeux, de le fixer avec attention comme pour sonder son âme. Connaître le moindre de ses secrets, découvrir ce qu'il devinait être dissimulé derrière ces yeux noisette. Ce qui était en soi terriblement désagréable. Si Legolas pouvait vraiment deviner ce qu'il cachait, il était très mal. Mais il semblait qu'il ne fait que des suppositions, et que plus elles avançaient, plus il devenait soucieux.

- Dites moi ami, quelles sont vos interrogations ? Je les vois ronger votre visage et entamer votre somptueuse beauté…

D'abord étonné par de telles paroles et un tel regard, Légolas se racla discrètement la gorge avant de parler :

- Vous semblez cacher de nombreux secrets et j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Est-ce bien la première fois que nous nous voyions ?

- Nous avons tous des secrets, Sire. Quant à me connaître, je ne puis répondre à cette question. Il vous faut simplement interroger votre coeur. Que dit-il?

- Il est troublé par votre présence, il bat plus fort et semble vous craindre, Rôdeur. répondit simplement Légolas.

Aragorn tiqua sous l'appelation et se tourna vers son ami pour lui lancer un ragard étrange. Puis il reporta son attention sur Abel et reprit la parole, bien plus doucement, avec une gentillesse et une prévenance sans pareille.

- Vous ressemblez à l'un d'entre eux. Ils y en a de moins en moins, nous sommes simplement surpris de vous voir en un tel lieu.

L'Illusionniste se dandina sur sa chaise ne semblant pas vouloir répondre. Un soupire plus tard, il releva la tête sur celui qui lui causait tant de tracas et qui le préoccupait tellement.

- C'est juste une ressemblance. Nous ne sommes point lié par le sang, Mon roi. Je suis juste un humble voyageur maudit par une race qui vous a bénit. Et je suis venu vous délivrer un message de la plus haute importance. La paix va bientôt voler en éclat, un être va s'élever et prendre la place du Seigneur déchu. Il rassemble une amée dans le secret. Je suis ici pour racheter mes fautes et vous aider. Tout comme mon frère avant moi, je donnerais ma vie pour que vous puissiez vaincre le Nouvel Ennemi.


End file.
